This invention relates to rare gas and rare gas-additive lasers and more particularly to a Xenon Bromide excimer laser.
It is well known in the art that lasers of various types are in use and experimentation of new types are under study. Such lasers include solid state, chemical and gaseous types. Heretofore excimer lasers have been confined to stimulated emission from Xe.sub.2 *, Kr.sub.2 *, Ar.sub.2 *, XeO* and KrO*. The existance of a new class of excimers RX* where R is a rare gas atom, and X is a halogen atom have been set forth in the following articles (1) "Bound-free Emission Spectra of Diatomic Xenon Halides", by J. E. Velazco and D. W. Setser, The Journal of Chemical Physics, p. 1990, Vol. 62, No. 5, March 1, 1975; (2) "Vacuum UV Emission, from Reactions of Metastable Inert Gas Atoms: Chemiluminescence of ArO and ArCl", by M. F. Golde and B. A. Thrush, Chemical Physics Letters, 29, page 486, 1974.